The Anger Of A Broken Heart
by fireicegirl16
Summary: Six months have passed and Aylin and Bolin are happy in their relationship. They believed nothing would ever rip them apart or end their relationship. But that all came to an end when Bolin kissed Eska. Now, Eska thinks Bolin is hers, Aylin hates his guts, and dark spirits are attacking the south pole. Can he win her back? Or has he already lost her to someone else?
1. Prologue

She was walking, letting him hold her hand and she wasn't removing it.

He kept pointing towards different parts of the carnival, smiling and trying to get her to laugh.

He was succeeding though and when she had stopped to point towards a stuffed polar bear dog animal, he smiled and touched a strand of her hair that had fallen, his gaze suddenly intimate.

Bolin felt his heart squeeze painfully as anger rushed through his body. He hated this.

Hated that he was not the one holding her hand, the other man touching her as if he had a right.

As if he was her boyfriend.

Bolin wished she would move away but she didn't. He saw the blush that crept to her cheeks as she turned away.

Bolin used to be the one who made her blush like that.

He used to be the one that made her smile, made her laugh until tears fell, made her sigh with contentment when he held her, made her squeeze his shoulders and neck when he kissed her.

Used to be the one who was everything to her.

Now he was the one who hurt her and it made him sick.

Instead of making her happy, he was now the source of her pain and it was his entire fault.

But that didn't mean that Bolin liked that someone else was drawing her smiles and causing soft giggles, something Bolin had _always _done.

He hated it with a vengeance and it wasn't until he felt that soft batter of food wet his gloves that he noticed he had crushed his food and it was now useless.

He tossed it to the ground sighing heavily and noticed Mako and Korra feeding each other.

It annoyed him, pissed him off yet made him feel so lonely. He remembered when Aylin would feed him, giggling as he made crazy faces.

A pang in his heart caused him to look away from Mako and Korra, and towards Aylin and that guy, Vanek.

Spirits, Bolin wished he was with her right now, winning her prizes, showing off his skills to impress her, kissing her constantly to let her know how much he loved her and to let the men know that she was his.

How much he still loved her even if she hated him.

He wished he could take it back, take it all back, going back to the moment where she and Bolin had looked out at the carnival, sitting at the cliff's edge, her head on his shoulder where he was bundled up where she was not, just covering the basics because she was used to the cold and he was not.

He laid his head on top of her head, looking out as the sun set.

"This is beautiful."

"Not like you." Bolin murmured as she looked up at him, blushing madly.

He smiled, cupping her face in his glove covered hands and leaned in to kiss her deeply and passionately as she returned the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him closer and he let her, enjoying the feel of her body against his.

He wanted that moment back. That look she got that was a little dazed but always, ALWAYS filled with love and joy when they pulled away.

He wanted that look back.

He wanted Aylin back.

But she didn't.

He could still remember that look of utter betrayal and profound sadness and pain that would forever burn in his mind for as long as he lived.

Spirits, why had he kissed Eska? Why?

He liked her, he really did and when she followed him, enjoying some of the things he did but Aylin didn't, he liked it.

_A lot._

Perhaps too much now that he thought about it.

But he couldn't explain the pull he had towards Eska's mysterious aura. He found it interesting.

Once he started being friends with her, he kept trying to spend time with her.

He invited Eska to go with him and Aylin without making sure Aylin was okay with it. But she had been.

Or maybe she wasn't.

He didn't know. He wasn't paying attention as he should have. He was too focused on hanging out with Eska to pay attention to Aylin because if he had, he would have noticed how quiet and withdrawn she would be, lagging behind until she finally left and he would never notice until he went back to his guest home and realize he had no idea where she was.

He looked for her, finding her at the cliff's edge, waterbending until he interrupted.

She wouldn't smile, though and when he asked what's wrong, she had tried telling him that she wanted to spend time with him, _alone_.

He would apologize and promise to make time for her, appeasing her for the moment.

He would make plans with Aylin and it would make her happy.

Until he forgot because he wanted to hang out with the quiet, serious, Eska and do something just to get her to break that monotone voice of hers and he would forget and hang out with her, enjoying his time until it was over and he remembered that he had forgotten Aylin.

He would feel guilty and look for her, calling out to her, until he found her.

Alone and looking so dejected, hugging her knees as the wind blew her hair behind her.

He felt foolish as he walked towards her, sitting down to talk to her, to apologize to her and usually she would let him.

But not that day.

He reached for her and she moved away from him, standing up and walking away telling him that he should come when he actually wanted to instead of feeling guilty.

That he should just spend all his time with Eska because he obviously didn't have time for her.

It hurt, it really did and he tried apologizing but when she turned around, he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Find me when you have _time _for _me_. I don't want any leftovers with you. I'm your girlfriend. Or did you forget?"

"Of course I didn't. I was going to come. I really was! But Eska..."

At the name, Aylin tensed and turned around, calling for Nyla as he begged her to listen, that he was sorry.

"Go find Eska. I'm sure she'll enjoy spending her time with you. Don't mind me. I'm just your girlfriend who needs to beg for time with her boyfriend."

"Aylin. I love you. You know that?"

"Do I?" She said sadly as she looked at him, Nyla coming towards them.

"I didn't know that loving someone meant blowing them off every time they make plans. I didn't know that loving someone meant forgetting they were there when you hang out with Eska and only notice they're gone, _hours _later. I didn't know loving someone meant ignoring them when they want to spend time with you, want to talk to you, want to kiss you but you blow them off because you're in a hurry to meet someone else. I didn't know that I had to fight for your attention and affection when you clearly want her."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I'll make it up to you. You and I can spend the whole day tomorrow at the festival, just the two of us." He begged, trying to hold her because something was telling him he was losing her, and losing her fast.

"And then what? You'll drop me for her when she wants something or you want something. You forgot that we were supposed to do that _today_."

Bolin blinked, ashamed that he had forgotten but couldn't she understand that Eska was his friend and he had to hang out with her sometimes.

"We've been here for two weeks and I can count on one hand how many times we've hung out."

"You can't expect me to spend all of my time with you!" Bolin yelled and immediately wished he could take it back when he saw the hurt flash in her eyes.

"How DARE you? I would never expect you to spend _all _of your time with me. I _know _that. I'm grateful for the time we DO spend. Mako is a police officer and Korra is the avatar and it's hard for them to find time but they _try_and when they make plans, they don't blow the other off."

"That's completely different."

"How? How is it different? You haven't even _tried _to make time for me. Once in a while, I would expect you to spend time with me, no matter how small."

"I do try!"

"Not hard enough!" She yelled back, cheeks flushed and Bolin thought she looked absolutely adorable when she was mad and he wanted to kiss her.

But now was not the time.

"Of course I do. I came, didn't I?"

"Four hours late! I looked pathetic and miserable waiting for you at the festival seeing everyone else finding their friends or girlfriends as they spent time with each other and looked happy. I kept waiting for you but you never came and that hurt more. If you didn't want to come, you should've told me."

"I do. I did!"

"Well, you didn't and-"

"Hey, Aylin, oh..."

Bolin turned around and saw a tall, slim guy with dark hair and blue eyes, holding a bag in his hand and looking sudden sheepish and awkward. Bolin felt the jealousy rise in him as he saw Aylin turn and blush.

Who was he?

"Vanek, this isn't a good time." Aylin said, looking shy.

"I'm sorry. I just saw you waiting all alone at the festival and you never got to have any fun because it was closing so I thought I would bring some of the festival back but I can see you're busy so I'll just go."

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Aylin said and Bolin blocked his view, crossing his arms at Vanek.

"We're busy." Bolin said, looking angrily at Vanek.

He saw the anger flash in Vanek's eyes before he said, "I won't leave you waiting, Aylin. I'll make time for you." and walked off.

Bolin turned around and wanted to know who he was, how they met and so forth.

"Why do you care? You don't make time for me. Vanek kept me company while I waited for you and never came."

"I don't like him."

"I don't like Eska but you don't seem to care what I think. Only what _she _thinks."

"I love you, Aylin. I said I was sorry."

"It's not good enough. How would you like it if I kept blowing you off for Vanek?"

Bolin frowned angrily and clenched his fists.

"Don't do that. I don't like him."

Her eyes flashed with anger as she looked at him.

"Now you know how_ I_ feel about Eska and you spending all of your time together."

Bolin sighed and reached for her arms, grabbing her elbows and bending down to grab her chin and have him look at her.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to fight or hurt you. Tomorrow, it's going to be just you and me."

"No, it won't. Not unless _she _says something in that bored tone of hers and you want to try to hear emotion other than boredom in her voice."

He shook his head, hating the doubt in her eyes, knowing he was the one who put it there.

"I promise. I won't talk to her. You just wait for me by the festival and we'll spend all day tomorrow."

She shook her head, saying he wouldn't, he wouldn't forget.

"No, I won't. I promise. I'll tell Korra and she won't make me forget."

He saw the hesitation in her eyes but the hope rise and knew he was winning.

"I miss you, Aylin. I miss talking to you, holding you, kissing you." He said and it wasn't until he said it that he realized it was true.

He _did _miss her.

"Please?"

She looked at him for a long time before nodding and he crushed her to him, kissing her as she sighed.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He had said before they headed back home.

He was all prepared the next day to get her and spend his time with her.

Until Eska came and said she needed help. He tried weaseling out of it but she promised it would only take a second and besides she was the chief's daughter and he had to listen to her.

He hesitated but agreed to help her and followed her towards her guest home, asking him to pick up some heavy items in the home she was staying in along with her twin and father.

He said he couldn't stay long and Eska said to just get it done. He believed her and helped her; the feeling of something was wrong nagging him until he pushed it away.

The sun had set and he looked up to see that it was late, really late. Eska thanked him for his help and he looked at her, but suddenly he stopped what he was going to say because Eska was looking at him, detached yet curious and he thought she looked pretty.

He walked to her and she frowned and his body was telling him something was wrong and he started to move away until a dark voice whispered to him, telling him to stay, to stay with Eska.

And he listened and saw Eska close her eyes and he started to move away until that voice told him to stay and kiss her, kiss her, to forget and kiss her.

And he listened, placing his lips on hers and he let her kiss him back hesitantly and he kissed her back, his hands reaching for her hips but something inside of him was screaming at him to stop, to pull away, to think about Aylin.

At her name, he pulled away and saw Aylin with her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide with betrayal and pain.

"Aylin, this...it's not...I can explain." Bolin said desperately, his body cold with fear and horror of what he had done.

"Let's go, Aylin." He heard Vanek say and didn't see him until he grabbed Aylin by the arm, who was openly sobbing now and it wrenched his heart.

"Aylin, I..."

_"How could you?!_ After everything we did, after you _promised_ me, you still went with her and you kissed her. Why? Why would you do this?!"

Bolin felt his body drain of blood as his heart pounded frantically. He didn't want to lose her. This was a mistake.

"Aylin, I..."

"I hate you! I wish I never met you! I wish I never believed you! I _hate_ you!" She yelled at him, the tears falling in waves as Vanek pulled her away and she let him and clung to his side, crying into his shoulder.

Bolin felt like someone punched him in the gut as Vanek shot him a look of hatred and contempt and Aylin sobs sliced into him as they left his sight.

Since then, Bolin had done everything he could to talk to her but she avoided him and he could never find her.

His brother and friends asked if they got into a fight and he didn't want to explain what happened so he lied and said yes and looked for her, wondering why she hadn't said a thing.

He found her packing on Nyla's back and he rushed towards her, calling for her and she turned, the look on her face stopping him cold.

She had bags under her eyes and her face looked puffy. Her cheeks were more prominent, as if she had lost weight, and she had lost that joy she had. But her eyes, they were dull and there was no sign of love or happiness in them. They were filled with pain and anger and hatred and aimed towards him and it felt like someone had sliced into his body and cut his insides into pieces.

"I don't ever want to see you again. I took all of my stuff back and left your stuff in your tent. Don't follow me. Don't talk to me. Don't love me. Go find Eska. I'm sure she'll _love _spending time with you." Her voice was filled with hatred and venom, it made him flinch as she climbed on Nyla and left.

It felt like she had ripped his arms apart from his body. It hurt seeing her.

No one questioned it. They thought she needed to cool down. Mako would joke that Bolin must've gotten into trouble again.

If only they knew how much.

Eska had suddenly seemed to follow him, talking in that monotone voice of hers. She even said that she would make him hers and that he had to win her prizes. He didn't want to be rude but he also didn't want to be with her right now. Eska didn't seem to care what he felt. Mako even made jokes and Bolin was so not in the mood.

He didn't care how Eska felt about him. He just wanted Aylin back and now that she was here, with Vanek, Bolin didn't know what to do.

He missed her. He ached for her. He felt like he was lost in the ocean and Aylin was the land he needed to land on to survive. He couldn't keep going on like this.

He had to get her back. Explain, beg, grovel on his knees, do anything to get her to see that he loved her and that it was mistake, that Eska was a mistake.

He saw Vanek grab Aylin's hand and pull her through the crowds and the anger and jealousy and longing clashed together.

He wasn't going to stay by and let her get away. Especially not to Vanek.

Aylin belonged to him and he belonged to her.

She owned him. Body, heart and soul and Bolin wasn't going to let Vanek steal her away or let Eska's kiss ruin what they had.

Bolin walked after them, pushing back Eska who was calling for him.

He had a mission to get Aylin to come back to him.

No matter what it took.

No matter how long it took.

He wasn't going to lose her.

Not now, not ever.

Even if it killed him.

* * *

**Review Please! What did you guys think of Book Two yesterday? **


	2. Bolin 1

**_One Week Later_**

After coming back from helping Asami, Bolin just wanted to sleep the day away. He was tired, sad, and hurt. First, because he was no longer with Aylin and every time he saw her, she shot him a dirty look and went out of her way to go somewhere else.

Second, she always seemed to be hanging with Vanek and Bolin felt like punching the guy in his jaw. Bolin was not ashamed to admit that he always hid behind Nyla near Aylin's new guesthouse.

He missed her so much.

The way she seemed to light up whenever he stepped into a room.

The way she ran towards him with no care in the world and jumped into his arms, causing him to hold her and twirl her around before settling her on her feet.

The way she blushed when they kissed or touched in an intimate way.

The way she laughed when he did something crazy and tears ran down her cheeks with the laughter.

The way her hair smelled and how soft her body was when he ran his hands over them.

Spirits, he missed her so much and he had done the unthinkable after promising her that he would never hurt her.

But he had and with Eska, no doubt.

He felt so stupid and berated himself for letting his urges get the best of him. Because of his stupid urges, he lost the woman of his dream, the love of his life, his soul mate.

He had lost Aylin.

He wanted to comfort her, apologize, use the rest of his life making it up to her but he couldn't. She had saw what he did and he would never forget that look on her face when she saw him kissing Eska.

The betrayal and pain in her eyes. The tears that fell down her cheeks. The words that she sent his way, words that sliced into his skin. It was so fresh, so bright, it kept him awake at nights, making his heart squeeze, realizing that punching through rock would hurt less than the pain in his heart.

He was tired but when Mako told Bolin that there would be a royal feast for the chief, he decided to go. He wasn't going to do anything anyways by himself, feeling Aylin's presence everywhere in his home, in his cot.

So, he went, just going through the motions, hearing people talk and laugh, seeing them eat and he ate, looking up and his heart nearly stopped.

Because Aylin was there.

Eating at a table a few tables away from him and he felt suddenly alive as he looked at her and she was SO beautiful, that water tribe dress hugging her skin to keep her warm. Her hair was piled up into a bun at the top of her hair and his hands literally itched with the desire to run his finger through her hair, remembering how soft it felt against his skin as she kissed him, his hands entwined in them to hold her closer, to not let her go.

He wanted to get up and run over to where she was, yanking her out of her seat and kissing her senseless. There would've been a time where he could do that, where he had the _privilege _to do that.

But not now.

She was here but she might as well have been halfway across the world. He hated that distance between them and he was so lost at how to close the distance between them. So, for now, he settled on looking at her, feeling his heart ache and his body hum with longing and sadness.

She seemed better. She still had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was a little pale and she seemed to be hesitant on smiling as she ate slowly. She usually ate so fast but she was eating slowly and he realized she had lost weight and he hated himself more for being the cause of her pain.

As if sensing him, she looked up and looked at his direction and he felt the world drop away as she looked at him, eyes dull but coming to life and he thought it was a dream, that she was happy to see him and he wanted to believe that it was for him.

It had to be because he was the only one she was staring at and he thought his heart was going to split in two with the anticipation and hesitant joy. Did she want to talk to him? Did she want to forgive him?

Oh, spirits, please let her forgive him because he loved her, he missed her, he made a mistake and wanted to correct it. He was getting up to talk to her because she was smiling now and it hurt his chest looking at that smile.

She was smiling.

At _him_.

Perhaps not all was lost.

He was getting ready to walk towards her, his anticipation nearly making him sick.

This was it. This was _it_.

He would get her back and never make that same mistake again. He lifted a foot, his eyes on her and a smile breaking through his face.

Until Vanek came from behind him and was walking towards Aylin, dressed up, and Aylin was smiling at him, gesturing to a seat next to her and Bolin felt like someone had punched him right in the chest as he sat back down, feeling like his heart was going to crumple up with pain and tears blurred his vision.

That smile was not for him.

It was for Vanek.

Bolin _hated _Vanek with a passion that surprised him. He hated Vanek for stealing Aylin away from him, blocking him from her. He felt dejected, hurt, lost.

And he only had himself to blame.

Bolin forced himself to look at Aylin, seeing Vanek sitting next to her, lips moving and she was smiling softly, almost shy. Much like how she had first smile at Bolin when they had first met.

Bolin clenched his fists, stabbing his fork hard into his plate that even Mako had said something about what did the food do to him.

Bolin didn't answer him because he couldn't answer him. If he did, he was going to cry. He really was.

* * *

It was horrible, seeing Mako and Korra acting all goofy and feeding each other cotton candy. He was envious of Mako because they reminded him of what Aylin and he would usually do if they were on dates, she feeding him food as they walked and he talked, telling her jokes and she would laugh.

He heard her laugh so sharp and real, he found himself looking for her, hoping she was near, knowing she wasn't. It hurt so much and he was tired of feeling like someone had beaten him up and left him to die.

He wanted Aylin back but he could do nothing. He had made a mistake, she hated him and was hanging out with Vanek, and he couldn't do anything except try to win her back.

He heard Mako chuckle as Korra fed him again and he decided he had enough of their relationship. He gave Mako his piece of food, mumbling something as he walked away. He just wanted to be away from them, from everyone.

Unfortunately, Eska and Desna were right in front of him and he stepped back, shocked and scared.

"You amuse me." Eska said in that bored monotone voice of hers, staring at him and he found himself remembering his lips pressed against hers and he felt sick.

"I have to go." He mumbled, wanting to leave but unable to. There was something about Eska that terrified him.

"I will make you mine."

He was confused and could not stop his mouth from talking. "You mean like a, like a boyfriend? Or like a slave?"

Why did he say that? Why couldn't he just shut up for _once_ in his life?

"Yes." She said, stepping closer and grabbing his front coat tightly as he stood scared. "Win me prizes."

She dragged him away as he laughed nervously, scared to do something that would have Eska do something horrible to him. Unfortunately, they walked past Aylin, who was smiling, for the first time alone, as she held a stuffed sky bison.

He was frozen, horrified when he saw the smile right off her face when she saw him being dragged from Eska and with him doing nothing. She looked heartbroken and he saw the tears form in her eyes and he felt like someone had reached into his heart and ripped it out and broke it into a million pieces while it was still beating.

She choked a sob, hugging the sky bison before she turned and ran away, sobs being heard and he wanted to go after her, to explain that it was a misunderstanding.

But Eska kept dragging him away and Bolin could do nothing.

So, he did the one thing he had found himself doing since he had kissed Eska.

He let her go.

* * *

**I will try my best to upload a chapter once a week for each episode that is aired but I can't make any promises. But please review! They motivate me**


	3. Bolin 2

He was driving to where everyone was getting ready to go to open the spirit portal because of all the attacks that was going on, especially the one that happened last night.

He was secretly glad that Aylin was not there but he worried about her nonetheless, especially after she ran off with tears in her eyes and he did nothing to chase after her.

He let her go and he regretted it all the same. He was running late because he had to go to Varrick to get his gear. That guy was nice and cool and he liked him.

As he drove, he saw the group standing around and he yelled to get their attention.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!"

People turned to see him coming on his ride and he stopped near them.

"Check it out. I'm traveling in style." He said but his arm moved the throttle and he cried out before stopping it again. "Okay, I'm sorry, still getting used to that throttle."

"Um, where'd you get the ride?" Mako asked, sitting behind Korra on Nyla.

"Varrick. He's awesome. He also gave me this fancy snow suit. It's inflatable with internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouch. I mean, if I get lost, I can survive on this things for like, like a month." He said, opening his pocket to take out his snack that was inside, holding it out.

"Who wants a freeze-dried cucumber-quats? Nobody?" He offered but no one said anything. "

"Did I interrupt a conversation?" He asked as Pabu stole his snacks.

"No," Korra began, her voice heated. "The conversation is over. Dad, come if you want just don't interfere with my training."

It wasn't until she moved Nyla that Bolin noticed Aylin was there, fixing up a pack on Naga, ignoring him and Bolin felt his heart pick up speed.

Why was she here? Did she know he was coming? Did she want to talk to him?

He was entranced and nervous but knew he had to say something before he lost the chance. She was going on the trip with them and he had to do something.

"Aylin," He said, whispering her name and he saw her tense, froze like a statue before she slowly turned around. He knew she was doing it out of habit, not because she wanted to.

He didn't care but it hurt still.

She had turned and he nearly flinched at the anger and loathing in her eyes, her body so tense that he thought if she moved, she would break into a million pieces.

The tension was so thick in the air, it was nearly suffocating him. Anyone would have run from this tension, it was too much. But deep down, Bolin knew it was his fault and he had to be the one to fix it.

He had to be brave. He had to get her back.

_"How...are...things?"_ He said, hesitantly, unsure of how to continue this, whatever THIS was.

The disbelief and anger had gotten even worse and her body even tightened and Bolin thought how was this possible? How could she get even more angrier than possible?

But she died and the disgust she shot his way was enough to make him shrink back into himself. He had never seen this much hate, anger and disgust in her eyes until that moment.

It was then that he knew it was going to take more than an apology to get her to like him again, let alone love him.

"Aylin." That was all Bolin could say but he poured every regret, every shame, every guilt of hurting in her name and his eyes.

She softened a little bit and the tension in her body went down a notch. Something in her eyes softened also, something that resembled longing and his heart raced faster because surely she missed him like he missed her.

Surely she felt _something_.

And then she opened her mouth to say something to him and he thought he was going to die with anticipation of what she was going to say.

He wanted to hear her again. He wanted her back and this must've meant a sign.

"Does this side car have the capacity for two passengers?"

He saw Aylin shut down immediately when Eska spoke, standing near Bolin. He saw her eyes harden and the longing in her eyes were replaced with an anger that could wilt a flower. Her mouth closed violently, her jaw tense.

He saw her body tighten and her fists clench and he wanted to cry out for her because he had lost her.

_Again_.

How many times would he keep losing her? It was going to end up killing him at this rate.

He saw her turn her back on him and jump up on Naga, her loathing coming in waves and she ushered Naga to leave and he wanted her to come back.

To continue what she was going to say.

But she was already leaving and he saw her wipe her eyes with her arm violently and it twisted in his heart painfully because he knew she was crying.

Because of him.

Because of the pain he caused.

He was so stupid and naive that he talked back to Eska like nothing happened.

"It sure does. But, uh, who's going to drive?"

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_

What was he _thinking_? He shouldn't be this easy with Eska.

He should hate her but he couldn't. He scared her and he was a wimp.

A wimp who destroyed the one good thing that made him happy.

* * *

Turns out when Eska meant two passengers, she really did mean _two_ passengers.

He was cranky, annoyed and upset as he drove with Eska and Desna in the passenger seat.

Aylin was studiously ignoring him, sitting on Naga as they followed Korra and her uncle to the south pole to open the spirit portal.

She kept her eyes forward and he wanted SO badly to have her turn and look at him, even if she was angry and hated him.

But this hurt worse.

And it didn't help that Korra and Mako believed he was dating Eska. He tried to say he wasn't but they wouldn't believe him.

Even Mako said that it seemed that he and Aylin seemed to be drifting apart since they came and that he was cool with Bolin dating Eska.

Mako had no clue what was going on and he was tired of explaining.

It also didn't help that Mako was making fun of him.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like-"

"Go away, Mako." He muttered.

He wasn't in the mood to talk or joke right now. What he wanted he couldn't get back.

And he only had himself to blame. Korra and Unalaq stopped near a cliff's edge, causing the rest of them to stop behind them before they began to lead again. Bolin couldn't help but look towards Aylin where she was in the middle, not near any of them but not far either. He was sure if he called out to her, she could hear him but he decided not to. What could he say?

However, the farther they got Naga and Nyla began to growl and both Korra and Aylin trying to calm their pets. Korra was the only one who answered Bolin's question when they all stopped and saw dark shapes in the east.

"What are those?"

"Dark Spirits."

Bolin did _not _like this. _At all._

"Let's keep moving. We have to find a safe place to camp." Tonraq said, capturing the attention of everyone as he led them place in the north where they could camp and they followed, fear and tension thick in the air. Once they found the entrance of a cave, they all stopped and unpacked, setting up camp for the night.

Bolin saw Aylin setting up her tent, Nyla resting on her fore paws. Bolin wanted so badly to help her but he was scared. Scared of her rejection. Scared of her hate. Scared of the loathing and hate in her eyes. He deserved everything she flung his way. He deserved it all but he was too cowardly to say anything.

So, he didn't. Didn't do anything at all.

Once everyone had finished making their tents, they all sat down where Tonraq had made a fire and tossed some more logs in there to keep it going. Aylin and Tonraq had helped make dinner which was sea prunes. Aylin passed it around, giving an extra push towards Bolin which made him almost drop the contents before he quickly caught it. He opened his mouth to say something to her but she had already finished passing out the food and had sat down, next to Tonraq as she ate.

"Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?" Korra asked and Bolin did not like talking about this. He hated ghost stories, it gave him nightmares and scared him.

"Can we not talk about the dark spirits, please?" Bolin said, the fear rising in his body and without thinking, without realizing what he had done, he had leaned in towards Eska, grabbing her arm.

"My brother doesn't like ghost stories."

"Don't worry. I will protect you my feeble turtle duck." Eska bored, montone voice said and Bolin couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at her assurance. Whatever it meant.

He had even said Thank you and it wan't until Korra had cleared her throat, catching his attention and he finally realized what he had done, moving away from Eska but it was too late. Aylin had already saw them, her eyes flashing angrily, filled with pain and she turned back to her plate, watching it like it was the greatest thing in the world.

He felt stupid and foolish. He had just driven another wedge into their already distant relationship. What else could he do? He already sabotaged it.

"Sadly, this isn't a ghost story. This is real." Unalaq said and Bolin could not help but pull up his hoodie and cover his face as best he could from the fear of ghost. Unalaw began to speak about Korra's father and the spirits and then started talking about telling her the truth.

Everyone one was listening in on Tonraq's story of his banishment. Even Aylin was caught in the web of his story telling, momentarily forgetting about what was going with their surrounding and learning about his past. Once he finished talking, everyone was surprised of what had happened.

"Whoa!" Bolin could not help but exclaim. "So, _you _were supposed to be chief then _he _became chief, no wonder you guys don't like each other. Ow! What? Isn't that what happened?" He moved his body to the side instinctively from the pain from where Mako had hit him before questioning Mako.

He didn't notice Korra stand up until her voice rang around them. "I can't believe you kept this from me."

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family."

"Why do you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own protection. I'm tired of you protecting me." Korra said before turning around and leaving the campsite.

"Korra!" Her father yelled out towards her but she did not answer. This was not going well.

They had started back on the trail, the wind biting at their skin and the cold seeping into their bones. Good thing Bolin was all covered up like an otter-penguin. How had Aylin survived this cold back when she was in the north pole, he had no clue. She still didn't seem to be bothered by the cold like Korra.

Must be their blood.

"I think we're here!" Mako yelled out as he pointed to the everstorm where the spirit portal was nearby. They continued heading into the deeper part of the south pole, everyone's head being pulled up by hoodies covering their heads. He saw Aylin hunch her shoulder closer to her neck, as if covering herself from the cold.

Bolin wanted to move to her and hug her to him and there would be a time where she would let him, snuggling up to him and sighing and he would laugh and let her. But now, he didn't have that right anymore. He had lost that right the moment he had kissed Eska.

Korra stopped, looking behind her as he saw dark shapes behind them and his fear came back again. "Is that what I think it is?"

"You must keep moving." Unalaq said, almost shouting into the howling wind.

"Oh man, I really don't like this."

"Bolin, just stay calm. There's no reason to _panic_!" Mako yelled that last word, dark spirits ripping the pack from his arctic camel's back. Everyone yelled as the dark spirits ripped the packs that carried their food and equipment.

_"Ah!"_ He heard Aylin yell and Bolin turned to see her falling backwards on the ground along with Korra as their animals ran off, leaving them in the ground.

"Aylin!" He yelled, his body already climbing away to get to her but he stopped when a dark spirit entered the engine. "Oh, it's in the engine!"

The dark spirit popped open the engine and he yelled as their ride began to go out of control and took them away from the fight.

"Ah, I can't stop it!" He yelled but before he could do anything, he felt two hands grab his arm and pull him away from the seat. He heard Eska say, "I'll save you." as he saw the ride crash and they dropped him on his back and his snowsuit puffed up, stopping his scream as he slid down the hill.

"I'm a raft!"

He came to a stop when Mako pressed his foot on the his shoulder. Everyone was looking at him, even Aylin who had a worried look in her eyes before they hardened when they fell on him.

"Uh, could someone please deflate me?" Ice spikes punctured his snow suit, deflating him in the process.

"Thank you." He said as the ice spikes disappeared and he slowly got up, hearing Mako yell about their equipment.

"Oh, great. There goes our equipment. Now, what are we supposed to do?"

"There's only one thing to _do_. We have to turn back." Tonraq said as he crossed his arms.

"No, the solstice is tonight. We're so close."

"This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving."

"No, dad. _You're_ leaving." Korra said and her dad tried to argue the point but she refused to budge. Her father decided to listen to Korra and got ready to leave with Mako talking to him. Her father left and they all salvaged the remaining packs that the dark spirits had destroyed.

Bolin wanted to help Ayin but she had moved away far from the group and had begun calming Nyla down before mounting her along with the rest of the group.

"Let's open this portal and lead your father and the entire southern water tribe in the right don't have much time.." Unalaq said as they walked.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Korra said.

Since the ride Bolin had gotten was destroyed, Desna and Eska had tied the broken ride to another artic camel and they rode, leaving Bolin to sit on the ride.

After a while, they had arrived and only because Unalaq had said, "We've arrived."

They all saw the frozen trees which left a kind of somber tone to the situation.

"Trees frozen in ice." Korra said, voice showing sympathy as they all got off and walked closer to the forest.

"It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the north." Unalaq said.

"So, what do I do?"

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here you're on your own."

"Wait a second." Mako began. "There's no way she's going alone."

"Yeah, if she goes, we go, too."

"The Avatar must go alone."

"But I don't have any connections with the spirits. In fact,it seems like they hate me"

"You have to believe in yourself. Like I believe in you."

Korra turned to the side, looking away which caused her uncle to raise a question.

"What is it?"

"I guess I'm just so used to people telling me how to do things that I forgot what was it like to have someone trust in me."

"Korra, all the past avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark."

They all stared at the frozen trees until Korra turned to them and spoke. "Wait here, I'll be okay."

"Good Luck." Mako said and Bolin could hear the anxiety leaking in his voice as they stared at Korra going into the forest. Bolin couldn't help but look at Aylin who was looking at Korra also, looking beautiful in the glow and yet tired and exhausted. He wanted so badly to talk to her but how could he?

She didn't want anything to do with him. As if sensing she was being watched, she turned and Bolin nearly fell to his knees at the emotion in them. Worry for Korra but also worry for him, worry and longing and sadness and he knew that those emotions were for him and he started to take a step towards her but he saw the wall slam between them through her eyes.

Saw her eyes shut down, showing no emotion whatsoever as she turned her back on him and walked to Nyla, talking to her and grooming her, her back tense and he hated that he was the on who had done this to her.

But there was nothing he could do now. They were waiting for Korra and for her to open the spirit portal. There would be time for talk later.

Bolin would make sure of it.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Bolin 3

Eska was working him like a slave. That was all there was to it. No explanation was needed. Eska was just using him in some kind of sick, twisted way of showing her so called 'love' for him. Because of her using him like a slave and with unable to say no, to put a stop to this, he was thinking more and more about Aylin and was missing her more and more.

Right now in fact, he was carrying Desna and Eska around using his bare hands to pull the carriage alone as they talked in that weird robotic voice of theirs. It didn't help that whenevr he saw AYlin, he was usually around with the twins with Eska saying some kind of weird affection that had Aylin boring holes into him before she stomped away with anger but not before he saw the hurt.

Always, always that hurt was there, lingering behind the anger and pain when she saw him with Eska and he hated that he was so weak when it came to Eska because he was scared. That was the only explanation, he was scared of Eska.

"Bolin, laugh at my humorous quip!" She demanded.

"Yes, dear. So, so funny." He said as he forced fake laughter. He was sweating and tired and he just wanted them gone. Soon, they would be gone and that was his comfort because once they were gone, he could get to work on winning Aylin back. But the more time they passed here, the more she was slipping away.

Straight into Vanek's arms.

That could not be a coincidence that whenever he saw Aylin, he was close by. Bolin did not like that at all. He hated it and it made him anxious and worried about Aylin hanging out with him, being with him, KISSING him. Bolin's stomach roiled at the thought. Just the thought sickened him.

He finally stopped before rushing to the side of the carriage, making earth steps for them to step down because that was what Eska expected him to do. He held her hand, feeling his skin itch even though he was wearing gloves as she stepped down the stairs.

"You know, I'll be _really _sad when you have to leave. It's been really great getting to know you. Heh, really."

"But you will be coming with me to the north. There, we will live the rest of our lives in icy bliss. Foolish Bolin."

Oh, spirits. Was she serious? She had to be. She was so possessive of him and he could not do this. No, not anymore. He saw his brother and he rushed to him, feeling overwhelmed and wanting some kind of advice or someone to vent to.

So he ran to his brother.

"Mako!" He yelled, running to his brother and held onto him. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Uh, you alright bro?"

"No!" He yelled desperately, shaking his head. "No, I'm _not_ alright. I can't take it anymore. Listen, I don't want live in icy bliss with Eska. Don't _make_ me! Oh, _please, please_ don't make me."

"Uh, hey if you're that unhappy, just break up with her."

"Break up with her? You could do that?"

"Yeah, guys do it all the time."

"How?"

"Just tell her you're not that into her anymore."

"Oh, no, no, I don't think she'd like that."

"Ending a relationship is kinda like pulling off a blood-sucking leech. You just gotta rip it off and get it over with. You'll feel a lot better afterwards trust me."

"Thanks, Mako. Whew, I'm lucky you're so good at breaking girls hearts. Korra better watch out."

His brother did not like that at all based on the angry expression on his face and the crossing of his arms. Bolin realized he crossed a line with implying that Mako was going to break Korra's heart when Mako was so obvious that he would do the opposite.

"Oooh, no it's just _uh...yeah...uh,_ never mind." Bolin said, feeling so awkward and decided to just get it over with. He should just break up with Eska and get it through her mind that he didn't love her or anything. He wanted Eska off his back and get to work on winning Aylin back.

* * *

"Haha, isn't this fun? Huh? Bolin said nervously. He was a complete loss at what to do with Eska and she would not leave him alone. She wouldn't even let him break up with her. He needed help and he knew he wasn't supposed to crash Mako and Korra's date but he was desperate.

"We never get to spend enough time together just the..." Everyone looked towards the twins who just sat there, staring at them in that bored expression of theirs. "F_ive _of us. So fun."

No, this was _so_ not fun. This was torture. _Pure_ torture.

"Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance." Eska answered before she and her brother got up in unison and walked away. Bolin waited till they were far away before he turned to Mako and Korra.

"You guys gotta save me." He begged them.

"I thought you were breaking up with her. What happened to ripping off the leech?" HIs brother asked, annoyed at Bolin for his inability to end a relationship with Eska.

"I _tried!"_ He whined. "But anytime I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin-piranhas."

"So, it was more like you _tugged_ at the leech."

"Yes, over and over and over but it won't come off. Why didn't you warned me that your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands?"

"Uh, cause I thought it was pretty obvious."

"No, no not to me it wasn't! I'm very bad at reading, you should know that by now." He cried out, smacking his hands to his forehead. "Man, ugh! Do something Avatar."

They just stared at him as he looked dejectedly at the table until a voice flew towards them. They all turned to see Aylin smiling as she ate a plate of food.

"Hey, look, there's Aylin." Korra said and she was about to call out for her but Bolin smacked his hands over her mouth.

"No! Don't call her."

Korra smacked his hands away. "Why not? She your ex-girlfriend. You said you were friends."

Bolin kept quiet, unable to tell the truth of their relationship to Korra and his brother but his eyes kept moving to her table where she was eating with a girl with dark hair and Bolin felt relieved that Vanek wasn't with her.

"What is going on between you two?" Mako asked as he stared at his brother and Bolin found himself crumpling and he sighed, shooting a final glance at Aylin before turning to Mako and Korra and told them everything.

When he had finished, he felt exhausted and drained and he was so glad that Eska hadn't come back yet.

"Bro, what did you do?" Mako asked, voice soft and yet disappointed.

"I don't know. One minute I was with Aylin and the next thing I'm with Eska."

"Bolin, why don't you just talk to her?"

"I've tried but she just leaves before I say anything and she's always with Vanek." Bolin's voice hardened at the name.

"I'm guessing that you don't like the guy." Korra said.

"He's always with her and she's always with him."

"Then get her back." Korra said in a way that made it sound like it was _so_ easy to do.

"It's not that easy. She hates me."

"Maybe now she does but if you tried to talk to her..." Mako said, trailing off.

"Even if I did, there's still that Eska problem. She's always using me like a slave and Aylin always sees us."

Mako and Korra winced and Bolin felt like his lungs were shriveling up. Working things out with Aylin was not going to be easy. Bolin was at a loss, trying to win back Aylin and break things off with Eska.

His options were not good.

"Do you love her?"

"Are you kidding me? How can someone _love_ Eska?"

"I meant Aylin." Mako replied.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then you do whatever it takes to get her back. It's going to be hard work but it'll be worth it." Mako said but he was looking at Korra with a gaze that had her smiling shyly at him. Bolin felt like he was intruding on something intimate and he looked away only to see Aylin getting up and Vanek was helping her, his hands on her waist and Bolin wanted to throw a rock at his head.

He saw Aylin blush when Vanek leaned in too close, kissing her cheek and she looked away, pulling way back before stepping away from him saying something before Vanek nodded and led her out the door.

"I suggest you do it soon before the guy gets her." Mako said and Bolin jumped, looking at his brother who was looking at him seriously and Bolin felt his strength flowing into him and give him a new sense purpose.

He was going to break up with Eska and win Aylin back before it's too late.


	5. Bolin 5

"Where's Varrick? We should've closed our deal an hour ago." Asami asked as Bolin lay on the couch and Mako was sitting forward. Bolin was happy because Eska wasn't here and he was already working on a plan to win Aylin back.

"Would you relax? This place is great and the best part about it. Eska doesn't know I'm here." He said, sighing but the doors opened, revealing Eska and Desna and Bolin felt fear rise in him like waves as he got off the couch.

"I wasn't hiding. Hey. Heee-eeey. Hey." He said worriedly. He really needed to end this so called relationship with her. All of this fear was not good for his health.

"I am not in the hunt for you. Currently."

"We search for Varrick. Our father wishes him to stand trial." Desna said.

"What did he do?" Asami asked as they all stood to face the creepy twins.

"He is a traitor to the water tribe along with our aunt and uncle."

"What?" Asami said in shock. Bolin was stunned into silence.

"Korra's parents were arrested?"

"Yes. Your powers of deduction are impressive." Desna replied in that bored tone of his.

"Yeah, he's a cop." Bolin replied as the guards stopped searching the room.

"Varrick's not here."

"Very well. Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere." Bolin was about to sigh in relief when Eska stopped and turned halfway towards him.

"Boyfriend!" He jumped and straightened. "Bow to me when I exit."

"Yes, yes my sweet koala-otter." He said when he kneeled and bowed down to her. He was so scared of her it was ridiculous.

"You are so cute when you grovel." He heard her voice say before the door closed. He looked up just as Asami began to speak.

"Don't let her treat you that way. Stand up for yourself."

"I tried to break up with her but _Mako _gave me terrible advice. Thank you, Mako." He said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Wait, how are your girl problems my fault?" Mako asked.

"Bolin, you need to be honest with her. Tell her how you really feel. Aylin never treated you like that. Sure, you two got into fights but she never treated you like Eska does. I can't believe you broke up with her and got with Eska. What does she have that Aylin doesn't?" Asami said, a fierce anger and protectiveness filling her voice.

Bolin knew that Aylin and Asami were very close friends. Almost like best friends. He didn't blame Asami for defending Aylin. Bolin knew he was in the fault and Asami believed it was so how could he fault her?

"I didn't break up with her. _She_ broke up with me."

_"What?!"_ Asami said, shocked.

"I cheated on her with Eska. I kissed Eska and she saw and there you go..." He said, ashamed of his actions.

"Why?" She asked, clearly stunned.

"I don't know. It just happened and I've been trying to apologize and work like crazy to win her back but she won't give me a chance."

"Well, what do you expect? You _cheated _on her. She won't forgive you that easily." Asami said, crossing her arms and bolin held his head down, embarrassed and hurt at Asami's words and he knew she was telling the truth. But the truth does hurt and it hurt a lot.

"I know. But I have to _TRY_. I need her back." He said, blinking back tears as he looked up at the ceiling so he wouldn't cry. He missed Aylin so much, it was killing him. He loved her and regretted the pain and hurt he caused her every moment since he had kissed Eska.

He loved her too much to let her go and he was so stupid for letting his hormones get the better of him. This was all his fault and he had to fix this.

"Do you really love her?" She asked him, something in her voice grabbing his attention.. He turned and looked at her, frowning.

"Yes, more than anything." He said without hesitation, pouring the truth into his eyes and voice. Asami stared at him for a long time until she sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Then you need help. I'll talk to her and try to get her to give you a chance. It won't be easy but you have to promise you won't hurt her ever again because if you do, I will see to it personally that you never look at her ever again no matter how sorry you are. Understand?" She said, her eyes fierce with protective instinct towards Aylin but also love she had for her.

Bolin felt his heart swell and he swallowed the emotion in his neck. He nodded unable to talk because if he did, he would lose it. He really would.

"I promise. Thank you. Thank you so much! I can't ever repay you."

"Just don't hurt her." Asami said and Bolin was going to make damn sure he would never hurt Aylin ever again. Even if it killed him.

* * *

This was it. This was the moment Bolin was going to do it. He was going to break up with Eska once and for all and win back Aylin. He was going to face his fear and dump her, let Eska know he didn't love her and that this wasn't working.

Whatever this was.

"Hey there, Eska. I was wondering if we could talk."

"I grant you permission to speak freely." She said as he walked up to her, his heart pounding with fear. He had to pull up the image of Aylin in his mind to give him the push he needed. He took in a breath and let out the speech he had rehearsed.

"Oh, good because I just need to be honest with you. You know when we first met there was this crazy spark." Lie. Complete lie but he had to do what he had to do. "But I'm starting to feel like the spark is fading."

"I agree. It is as if a great chasm has formed between us and nothing can bridge it."

Was she agreeing? Could it be _possible_ that Eska was getting over him? The relief he felt was immense and he was already getting ready to scream his gratitude at the top of his lungs.

"Oh yes. I am _so_ glad you understand."

It was working! It was working! It was finally working!

"Nothing that is except marriage." She said, holding up a purple skull and chains betrothal necklace.

Dread filled his bones as his eyes widened in realization. She placed the necklace on him and he was getting ready to cry. This wasn't working at all! It backfired! _Again!_

She yanked him to her holding the necklace that felt like cinder blocks holding him down. "We will wed at sunset. You may express your joy through tears."

She started pulling him away and he cried out, "No," over and over again until she tightened her hold on him when he tried to pull away and the necklace yanked on his neck, causing him to choke out, "This is really tight."

* * *

He opened the door to the room he was in earlier, dressed in the gown Eska had dressed him in for their marriage. His hair was plastered down and he was so angry at this hold Eska had on him. So much for breaking up with her.

When the door slammed against the wall, everyone in the room looked towards him, including Aylin and he nearly groaned in frustration. Aylin was going to see the necklace on him and she was going to hate him even more. Why was the universe out to get him?

"I don't even want to know." Mako said, arms crossed.

Asami frowned along with Aylin and Korra as they stared at him. "So, I'm guessing the break-up with Eska didn't go well."

Bolin saw Aylin's eyebrows rise up and a spark of hope lit in her eyes before those eyes hardened.

"No, no, the honesty thing worked out great. So great that she decided we should get _married_!" He yelled out in the end, his frustration and anger boiling over and he saw Aylin flinch and a hint of sympathy was lurking in her eyes as she stared at him. Normally, hope would be bursting out of his chest now but his upcoming wedding was putting in a horrible mood. He _had _to leave.

"Sorry." Asami said, guilt coating her words.

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace." Korra replied, a small smile on her face.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo."

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast. Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back, now gather round ping ping, let's talk plans." Varrick said as Bolin walked up next to Korra. He caught Aylin's eye and he thought he saw a soft, very faint smile on her lips before she turned back to Varrick as he talked.

Bolin felt his frustration and anger ease and decided to hope.

* * *

Bolin and Aylin were walking up to the guards, walking the platypusbear that held Varrick and Zhu Lee inside. The plan was to distract the guards long enough to help them sneak into Varrick's boat and drive off where Korra would meet them with her father along with Mako and Asami.

Surprisingly, Aylin didn't protest the plan but Bolin did see her tense up when Varrick explained what she and Bolin had to do. Bolin attempted to talk to her but she just shook her head and told him now wasn't the time to talk. He agreed and decided to wait to talk to her later.

Right now, she was holding his arm as he walked up enthusiastically. He could tell Aylin was tense when she had grabbed his arm, as part of the plan to make it look like they were just a couple walking their animal. Aylin was quiet and tense and Bolin knew she didn't want to be here, but he couldn't help but rejoice at the touch of her hands encircling on his arm, her body brushing up against his, making his heart race with anticipation and longing.

This was the closest he had ever been with her after almost three weeks of their separation. He missed her so much and he could smell her scent and liked the way her body was leaning into him, almost as if she was unaware of what she was doing until she would pull back slightly.

It hurt when she did so but he still enjoyed her touch. He didn't want to ever let her go.

They stopped at the guards with AYlin tightening her hold on him and instinct telling him to protect her and pull her closer but he suppressed the urge.

"You have a license for that animal?" The guard asked, looking at the animal before looking back at Bolin.

"Uh, you fellows seen a traveling circus come through here?" Bolin asked, trying to come up with something on the fly.

"Yes, my husband and I are looking for the circus." Aylin said, beaming a smile at the guard and Bolin felt his heart stop before picking up at seeing her smile and hearing the words husband circling around and around in his mind. He liked the sound of husband coming from her lips instead of Eska's.

"THAT PLATYPUS BEAR IS POOPING MONEY!" Someone yelled before everyone ran over and were creating a diversion, distracting the guards.

Aylin let go of his arm and bolin immediately started to reach for her before he realized she was running away from the scene and towards the boat with Varrick right on her heel. Bolin ran after them, hoping no one would notice that they were gone. Once they were inside, Varrick immediately stood upright in the suit as he started up the boat. Aylin was on the other side, away from Bolin and that action kinda hurt him.

Footsteps caught their attention and he looked back to see Korra, Mako and Asami climbing up the stairs, WITHOUT her father.

"Where's your dad?"

"On a ship headed north." Korra replied as she stood next to Aylin, leaning forward on the controls. "Think we can catch up to it?"

"Sure, once you get us past our friend from the north."

"If only we had a plane to get me close those ships, I could waterbend them out of the way." Korra said, her voice worried and stressed.

"A plane? Well, why didn't you say so?" Varrick said before slamming his paw on the red button. The front of the boat opened up and a plane came up and unfolded itself.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?"

"In case the boat sinks of course!"

"There's no runway." Asami noted as she leaned forward to look at the plane. "How are we supposed to take off?"

"Zhu Lee, take a note build runway."

Zhu Lee's mumbled yes sir from the bottom for the platypus bear suit and Bolin found it disturbing she was there. Korra, Mako, and Asami raced outside to get on the plane. Bolin was nervous when the plane took off and fell down from the boat, Korra and Mako firebending to push the plane higher.

Once the plane took off successfully, Bolin and Aylin jumped and cheered as Korra moved the ships out of the way with her waterbending. He didn't realize that Aylin was hugging him, cheering until her scent had tickled his nose and he stopped for a second before hugging her even closer, relishing the moment before she left his arms once again.

Which is what she did, moving away as she cleared her throat, face red and bolin wanted so badly to hold her back and kiss her senseless, just to have some excuse to hold her in his arms a little longer.

But he didn't. That time would come for that later.

They followed the plane and turned when the plane turned heading towards a lone boat. The plane dropped and exploded and Bolin's heart stopped as he gasped until a water sprout moved up from the water and fell into the boat. He let out a sigh of relief because it meant Korra was on the boat with Mako and Asami.

Varrick pulled up next to the boat where Korra and Mako were firebending at waterbenders as the prisoners jumped on before they did. Varrick quickly put the boat in high gear as he pulled away.

* * *

They had just dropped off Korra's dad at the south pole along with the rest of the escaped prisoners. Bolin had taken off the ridiculous outfit and necklace, tossing it over board and he happened to see Aylin smile before she turned away from the sinking items and cleared her throat, not realizing he was watching her.

There was still hope.

"I really need to thank you, Korra."

"For what? I started a civil war."

"Exactly, now Eska and I are officially broken up." He shot those words at Aylin, looking straight at her eyes and he saw her body soften and her yes fill with hope and longing but with wariness in them. But it was so much better than the hate and anger in them a week ago.

"Oh, looks like we have company." Varrick said, interrupting their stares as they turned to look at Varrick with eyeglass. "And _not _the fun kind."

"What is that?" Mako asked.

They all moved to the window as they saw water moving really fast and towards them. Bolin took the eyeglass from Varrick and looked through it. What he saw made his body break out in a cold sweat and terror grip his heart. He wiped his eyes before looking back through the eyeglass again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Nope, he wasn't and Eska looked angry. Her hair was a mess and her makeup had run over, making her look like she was getting ready to murder someone. Maybe him. "That would be my darling Eska."

He pulled back as if he could hide away from her sight. "Quick question, is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?"

"Why do you think I built this boat?" Varrick replied before he set the boat on high and was speeding away towards Republic City.


	6. Bolin 6

They had finally reached Republic City and Chief Beifong had met them at the dock.

"Welcome home, Avatar. Thanks for starting a war."

"I didn't start a war. Well, I did but it's more complicated than you're making it seem." Korra said, fists clenched as she stared at Chief Beifong, Bolin tuned out of their conversation when he saw Aylin groom Nyla when they had picked her up along with Naga when Korra dropped off her father.

Bolin was paying attention and noticed a change in her. She seemed lighter somehow as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders as she rubbed Naga's stomach, her voice animated as she talked. Bolin knew this could be the moment to talk to her, to try and win her back.

"Whatever. I got to go to work." Bolin heard his brother say and he turned to see everyone leaving.

"I better check on my factory."

"I'm going to find out about this peace march."

"And I am dying for a pedicure." Varrick said and Bolin suddenly felt lonely to see everyone leaving.

"So, uh, so what I should be doing?" Bolin asked, hoping someone would give him something to do other than do nothing.

"I don't know, Bolin. Figure something out." His brother said and Bolin felt rejected as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Pabu left his shoulder before running towards Aylin who was just finishing grooming Nyla. Bolin suddenly knew what he could do.

This was the perfect moment. Bolin followed Pabu, who was now sitting on Aylin's shoulder as she fed him a treat, a soft smile on her face. Bolin was full of nerves but he pushed past it. This was the moment to talk to her. This was the moment to pour out his heart towards her and pray that she would give him a chance.

"Aylin?" He asked, heart pounding as his hands clenched inside of his pockets. He saw her body tense before she slowly turned around and look at him, her eyes avoiding his and that hurt him. It really did but what he had done to her, the hurt and pain she was feeling was so much worse than what he was feeling.

"Can we talk?" He asked breathlessly, fear entering his body as he stood there, feeling like he was miles away from her than just a few feet away from her.

"No, I don't think we should."

He felt like he was punched in the stomach and terror gripped his chest. He couldn't let her get away. He wasn't sure if he could do this again. Have her reject him over and over and over again It was going to kill him and he wouldn't be able to function without her.

He was already broken without her and he couldn't live without her. Not anymore. He had to let her know. He had to get her back. He was desperate. He wouldn't let her leave. Not yet.

She made a move to leave but he dropped to his knees, grabbing her legs and placing his face in them, tears falling down his cheeks.

"What are you _doing?_ Let me go." She whispered, shocked and scared as she pushed at him but he would not budge.

"I'm so sorry, Aylin. I am so sorry for kissing Eska. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for ignoring you when we were in the south-"

"Please stop. I don't want to hear it." He heard her voice crack with emotion and her hands were pushing against his shoulders but he would not let go. Not until she heard everything. She needed to hear everything he had to say.

"I'm sorry for breaking you heart and for hurting you. I'm sorry for pushing you away when I should have pulled you closer."

"Stop! _Please, stop!_" She whispered, her voice thick and her body shaking with tremors.

"I'm sorry for causing you pain and hurt everyday ever since you saw me kiss Eska. I am so, _so_, _so _sorry for hurting you. I know you must hate me and I deserve everything you throw at me. I know I don't deserve you."

"Please, Bolin. Stop. Please." He pulled back, looking up at her as her hand covered her mouth, her breaths coming fast as fat tears plopped down into her shirt and it sliced into his heart because _he _was causing her this pain but he was selfish.

"No, I won't stop. I will never stop until you're mine again and I have fixed the pain in your heart that you are feeling right now. That you always have felt since the kiss. I regret ever meeting her and letting her come between us but I promise you that I don't love her. I have never loved her. I will never love anyone except you."

She was openly sobbing now. She couldn't seem to stop and every tear she shed was a wound in his heart. He stood up, hugging her to him and she had begun fighting him to let her go but he refused. He had let her go too many times before but now he would not stop. He couldn't stop.

He loved her too much.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Stop," She said but it was weak. Her struggles stopped as she sank into his embrace, finally accepting him. She was slowing down her sob and he pushed her back gently before wiping away her tears with his fingers and she let him. Soon, he replaced his fingers with his lips, dropping them on her cheeks, her eyebrows, her temple, her forehead, her nose. He kissed her everywhere, wanting her so much and missing her so much.

She let him kiss her and she was tense but she had relaxed.

"Bolin..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. I have always loved you." He murmured into her skin and before she could react, he had kissed her. He poured everything he had into that kiss, his pain and heartache and regret and she hesitated, moving away but he refused to let her go.

He gripped her back, pulling her to him, kissing her hard now and she struggled but began to kiss him back. Her arms snaked around his shoulder, her hands sinking into his hair and she pulled him closer. He could taste the salt of her tears in her lips, he could sense the pain and anger she was feeling.

But she was kissing him back and was pressing herself tight against him and he let her. But it wasn't enough. It could never be enough.

She tore her mouth away, gasping with ragged breaths and looked at him, eyes hesitant and wary and he needed to rid her eyes of those emotions.

"I love you. I love _you_. Only you." He said before he swooped in with another kiss and she let him, her arms tightening around his shoulders and he lifted her up and felt her legs wrap themselves around his waist.

_This _was what he missed. _This _was what he needed and wanted. _This _girl right here. She was everything to him and he had to let her know that. He had to win her back.

He pulled back again, only to look into her watery eyes and she was looking down at him, cheeks flushed and wet and he kissed her again, this time slowly before pulling back.

"Give me another chance. I know I don't deserve it but I'm selfish and I need you. I need you so much and I miss you so much. I am so sorry for everything I have ever done."

She was crying softly now, hanging onto him. "Bolin, I don't think I can. You hurt me a lot."

He hated how his heart shattered in his chest but he pushed past the pain and held her tighter, refusing to let her go, refusing to let this chance go. He wanted her back. He needed her back. Eska was a mistake but Aylin was not. Aylin would never be a mistake. Aylin was his future.

Without her, there was nothing for him. Absolutely _nothing_.

"I know I did but I'm hurting _because _you are hurting. Please give me a chance to lessen your pain, to take it away. I will spend the rest of my life trying to fix what I broke. Please, I need you so much. I'll do whatever you want me to do, anything. You want me to jump into icy cold water and stay there for hours, I will. I will do everything I can to make you happy again but I need a chance. If I blow it, I won't bother you ever again but I just need a chance. I love you, I love you so much."

She was crying harder now and before he could say another word, her lips slammed down against his and she kissed him, moaning into his mouth as she sank her fingers into his hair. He pulled back after a moment and she looked at him, wariness but a flicker of hope was shimmering in her eyes.

"Yes. I'll give you another chance but please don't hurt me again. I don't think I can take it again."

Bolin felt his entire being swell and expand with her words and felt so happy that she was giving him this chance to make it work.

"Thank you. I promise you that I'll fix this. I'll do whatever it takes." He said and she was hesitant and he vowed to never see that hesitation in her eyes ever again. It would be his life's mission.

"Don't throw this away, Bolin. Don't make me regret this."

"You've never regretted me once." He said and he leaned in and kissed her. Kissed her with all the passion, heartache, pain and relief he was feeling.

He loved her and he would never let her go.

Never again.


End file.
